It's To Late
by Irene Roronoa
Summary: Alice se levanta de su siesta como siempre: hambrienta. Pero al ir a buscar a su sirviente para que le prepare algo... se lleva una sorpresa...


**Holaa Chicos!**

**Aquí os traigo una nueva historiaa, se que el otro lo tengo algo abandonado pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas escribir algo de esta parejitaa! Así que aqui lo subo, esperando sinceramente que os gustee ^^**

**No es el primer fic de PH que escriboo, pero si el primero que publicoo, asi que sed buenoos, pliis!**

**Obviamente, ninguno de los personajes de los que escribo son mios, solo la trama.**

Había recorrido todos los pasillos de la mansión Rainsworth buscándolo. A él. ¿Dónde se ha visto que un amo busque a su sirviente? Se había quedado dormida en el sillón de la inmensa biblioteca donde ella y el rubio habían estado conversando tranquilamente, hasta que ella se había aburrido y él se había puesto a leer uno de sus libros favoritos, de esos de caballeros, teniendo como consecuencia el inevitable sueño de ella.

Y así se encontraba ahora. Como era habitual en ella se había levantado con hambre, y había ido a la cocina a pedir algo de la deliciosa carne que había tenido el placer de degustar esa misma tarde para el almuerzo, pero para extrañeza de ella, no había nadie en la cocina. Solo le quedaba encontrar a Oz para que le cocinara algo como su sirviente que era.

¡Y pobre de él como se quejara!

- ¡Oz! – Terminó gritando en medio del pasillo.

Al final se decantó por ir a su habitación.

'_Seguramente el muy… se habrá quedado dormido. Si lee esas cosas tan aburridas no me extraña en absoluto'._

Casi corrió en dirección al pasillo que conectaba su propia habitación con la de él, y cuando ya casi estaba llegando a la habitación de su sirviente, se extrañó al escuchar unos ruidos extraños viniendo de dentro… casi sonaban como… ¿Gemidos? o ¿Quejidos de dolor?

Ya un poco alarmada y preocupada, algo que por supuesto ella nunca trasmitiría puesto que ¿Qué amo se preocupa por su sirviente? Puso sus manos en el picaporte dispuesta a girarla para ver que le ocurría a Oz, cuando de repente una cabellera plateada salió de la nada (Bueno, más bien salió de un mueble cercano) y se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

Break llevaba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, y como colofón a aquella sonrisa, llevaba en su boca una piruleta, que parecía disgustar con placer.

- Yo que tu no haría eso, Alice-chan – Casi rió con sorna, parecía que se lo pasaba bien a costa de todo el mundo. Obviamente Alice, levantó la mirada de la manilla y la posó en ese ojo carmín tan inquietante.

- ¿Y por qué no, Payaso? – Le replica de mal humor. Nadie debe contradecirla a ella. ¡Si ella quiere ver a su sirviente ahora, pues lo hace y ya está!

- Hay cosas que deben hacerse en la intimidad de cada uno – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona el contratista.

Sobra decir que Alice no supo a que se refería, y un poco harta ya de la situación y al escuchar un nuevo (ahora sí que supo identificarlo) quejido de dolor de Oz, aparto de un empujón a Break y abrió la puerta como si le fuera la vida en ello.

La escena no podía ser más desoladora. La cama estaba revuelta, las sabanas tiradas por el suelo de cualquier manera. Una de las mesitas de noche de al lado de la cama estaba volcada, y una lámpara, que supuso que estaría encima de esta, estaba hecha añicos junto a ella.

¿Y su sirviente?

Su sirviente no estaba pasando su mejor momento. Estaba recostado sobre el armario, aullando de dolor, estaba de espaldas, por lo que no podían verle el rostro. Aun así no hizo falta mucho para saber que el dolor era causado por el reloj de su pecho, que lo unía irremediablemente a Alice. Poco a poco, las fuerzas le fallaron y quedó tendido en el suelo, como una marioneta

En el momento en el que abrió la puerta, Alice solo pudo pensar en Oz, Oz aullando de dolor, Oz recostado en el armario, Oz cayendo al suelo visiblemente dolorido, Oz escapándose de sus manos y cayendo al abismo, muerto.

- ¡OZ! – Automáticamente, Alice corrió a su encuentro. Efectivamente tenía una mueca de profundo dolor en el rostro, la frente visiblemente sudada, sus rubios cabellos se pegaban a su piel por este motivo y sus ojos esmeraldas cerrados. Alice llego hasta él y lo acunó entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, y dándole golpecitos para que abriera los ojos, para que demostrara que seguía con ella, moribundo, pero con ella.

- Alice… ¿eres…. Tu? – El chico abrió los ojos, y la primera imagen que encontró fue la de Alice. Su Alice. Pero no era a la Alice a la que le gustaba ver. Esta Alice tenía lagrimas en sus ojos - ¿Por qué… lloras… Alice?

La chica conejo, se obligó a si misma a sonreír para tranquilizar al chico, y le tapó la boca a Oz, para que no hablara y conservara fuerzas. Oz hizo una nueva mueca de dolor, y Alice alarmada le desabrochó su camisa para verle el reloj. Al instante sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

'_¿Cuándo ha avanzado tan rápido?'_

Contempló con un puro horro que solo quedaba una doceava parte por completarse. El tiempo de Oz se estaba acabando. Y después… ¿Qué pasaría con el alegre muchacho? ¿Y con ella?

-¡Oz! – Alice intentó llevar al muchacho a la maltrecha cama, cuando de nuevo, Break estaba a su lado para ayudarle. Alice lo miro dándole las gracias, y este sonriendo, para quitarle importancia lo depositó sobre la cama, y con un "Voy a avisar a alguien" se marchó corriendo de la habitación.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que el reloj estaba tan avanzado? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado para que se le olvidara algo tan sumamente importante? Intentando buscar una respuesta, vinieron a su cabeza recuerdos de los días, semanas y meses pasados… Y enseguida entendió. Entendió el porqué. Había sido tan feliz durante ese tiempo, que no le había prestado atención a nada más. Ella, a la que creía que la felicidad estaba vetada, había sido feliz. Y todo gracias al chico que yacía mal herido en la cama.

Oz, representaba su presente, su felicidad. Y supo que su dicha radicaba en que el estaba con ella. Era feliz si él estaba con ella. Si desaparecía, todo se volvía oscuridad de nuevo.

Y tomó una decisión.

Lentamente, lo miró. Detenidamente. Como quien quiere guardar en su memoria las fracciones de la persona que ama. Justo lo que Alice estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. Y en ese mismo instante, supo que no lo volvería a ver, y su corazón se quejó por ello, pero por otra parte, supo que gracias a eso él viviría.

Como guiada por una fuerza interior, colocó su mano derecha sobre el reloj, que marcaba el poco tiempo que le quedaba al rubio, antes de ser desterrado para siempre al Abyss. Y no supo como comenzó:

- Yo, B-Rabbit, libro a este humano del contrato, el cual tuvo lugar en el Abismo, con unas condiciones selladas mediante pacto licito de las dos partes…

Y acto seguido unió sus labios con los de Oz. Igual que sellaron su destino con un beso. Un beso los separaría. Para siempre.

En cuanto despegó sus labios, una luz rosada la envolvió, y sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies, parecía volverse inestable. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero comprobó con felicidad, que el pecho de Oz también brillaba, señal clara de que el sello se había roto.

Debió suponer que Oz se despertaría, pero no pensó que lo haría tan pronto como para verla marcharse.

- ¿Alice? – No dirigió a nadie en concreto su pregunta, cuando notó que la habitación entera brillaba. De una forma en la que le era familiar. – No puede ser…

Y allí la vio. Hundiéndose sin remedio. Por acto reflejo, se llevo las manos al pecho, comprobando horrorizado que el sello ya no estaba.

- ¿¡Que has hecho Alice!? – Gritó furioso el chico, al comprender lo que las acciones de la muchacha conllevaban.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, intentaba no gritar del pánico que sentía al saber que volvería a ese lugar, a estar sola por siempre. Pero no lo demostró, sino que sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo, y solo dijo tres palabras, antes de que se hundiera por completo, llevándosela a lo más recóndito del abismo:

- Te amo, Oz

Y Oz, se quedó paralizado. Tenía pensado decirle muchas cosas, lo cabezota, lo tonta, lo ingenua, lo glotona, lo hermosa, lo dulce, lo tierna… Muchas cosas, pero todas se las tragó el mismo agujero por el que había desaparecido la dueña de aquellas palabras…

- ¡ALICE! – No pudo evitar gritar alzando la cabeza, y cerrando los ojos. Para intentar aliviar su dolor. Y así se lo encontró Break, cuando llegó con toda la comitiva de Pandora, minutos después. Solo minutos, pero demasiado tarde al fin y al cabo.

- X -

**Cé Fini...**

**Como veis, aunque el final es algo abierto... y deja continuación (que de hecho ya la tengo pensada), no estoy muy segura de ponerla, asi que de momento esta acabadaa, si me veo con inspiracion pongo un Epigolo! **

**Saludooos!**

**¿Ni siquiera esta historia merece un Review? *.***


End file.
